<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A day at the Farm Park by pombaloo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966106">A day at the Farm Park</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pombaloo/pseuds/pombaloo'>pombaloo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventures with a 2 year old [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pombaloo/pseuds/pombaloo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU – During their time in Schitt’s Creek, Moira finds herself pregnant, much to her and Johnny's surprise. The little tyke, Charlotte (Lottie for short) is now just over 2 years old. Moira let Johnny take the reins at the start, which he thrived with. Johnny was thrilled to have the chance to be involved in the formative years of at least one of his children. Alexis loved telling anyone who could hear how cute her little sister is, but wasn't so keen when it came to spending more than a few minutes with her at a time. She isn’t her daughter, after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis Rose &amp; Johnny Rose, Alexis Rose &amp; Moira Rose, Johnny Rose/Moira Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventures with a 2 year old [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A day at the Farm Park</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ted had been telling Alexis and Lottie about a Farm Park that he thought Lottie would enjoy going to. Ted was one of the vets that the Farm Park used, so he knew that there were lots of small animals that Lottie would love to see. Baby chicks to hold, little lambs to feed, Ted didn’t hold back when it came to greatly describing how much fun Lottie would have there. Lottie was so excited that she pestered Alexis constantly afterwards, much to Alexis’ delight.  </p>
<p>After Lottie changed from pestering Alexis to pestering her parents, ‘I want to go farm park!’ Johnny and Moira had to ask Alexis what she was on about. Alexis explained about the Farm Park, thinking that it almost sounded kind of fun.</p>
<p>Moira, surprisingly, point blank refused to go. Playing outside on the grass with her daughter was her limit, and only occurred when she was sure the grass was completely dry. She would not be seen dead in a Farm Park, someone else would have to take her. Moira hoped that in a few days, the idea would depart Lottie’s little head, and no one would have to take her. Though she was impressed by her persistence. She did not want her daughter mucking around in such a dirty environment if she could help it. </p>
<p>Johnny could see the excitement on Lottie’s face. He had vowed to himself that he would give his youngest daughter as many opportunities as possible as she grew up. This seemed to be one of those occasions. David and Alexis had certainly never played on a Farm Park when they were little.<br/>
Johnny knew there was no use trying to persuade Moira, but luckily for him, Alexis decided she would go with them. Moira pointed out that they would all need to rethink their wardrobes for the occasion, she was not yet convinced that they needed to go at all. Johnny assured his wife that he already had the matter in hand and pointed out that she would get a day to herself. That was all the persuasion she needed.</p>
<p>The four of them stood outside the motel. Johnny clad in Roland’s gear, a plaid shirt and denim ensemble. Alexis had borrowed one of David’s sweaters, against his knowledge. It was one she barely recognised, he had so many that all looked the same. She would get Stevie to wash and return it before he even noticed. Moira had found her least favourite of Lottie’s clothes, mainly bright ones that Alexis had bought for her. Clothes which did not fit with Moira’s aesthetic for her youngest daughter.</p>
<p>Moira sighed at the sight of her family in jeans. ‘You almost look like you live here,’ she remarked.</p>
<p>‘Moira, we do live here,’ Johnny sighed. He kissed her goodbye.</p>
<p>‘If she returns with dirt under her fingernails,’ Moira warned.</p>
<p>‘Then I will clean them,’ Johnny smiled. ‘We're going to have a fun day together and all arrive back in one piece,’ he assured her. ‘Enjoy your day to yourself.’</p>
<p>‘I will,’ Moira smiled as she kissed Lottie and waved at Alexis. She was thankful that Alexis had taken her place in this unnecessary outing. </p>
<p>Lottie waved frantically at her mother as they drove off, the excitement bubbling out of her. Johnny had decided that they would have a day full of abandon and would deal with the consequences after. He hoped that Lottie’s happy tired face at the end of the day would smooth over any issues that Moira could have. </p>
<p>Lottie chatted away in the car, mainly to herself as Johnny and Alexis couldn't quite work out all the things she was saying. She was incredibly happy and that was all that mattered to them. </p>
<p>Linking hands with her father and sister, Lottie enjoyed being swung along as they walked into the Farm Park, there was only one thing on her mind. ‘Baby sheepy!’ she cried as she saw the lambs. Lottie abandoned Johnny and Alexis and ran up to the side of the enclosure, peeping through at them. ‘Daddy, Lexis look!’</p>
<p>Alexis looked up from the little map on the brochure that she had just got out. ‘It says we are at the Petting Zoo. Do you want to pet some animals, Lollipop?’</p>
<p>‘Yes, yes, yes!’ She cried, jumping up and down with excitement. Lottie looked for her father’s approval.</p>
<p>‘It’s why we’re here, isn’t it?’ Johnny took her hand and they went into the petting enclosure. The three of them sat down on the hay bales, Alexis squirming at how uncomfortable and spikey they were.</p>
<p>A joyful lady, obviously used to dealing with children, approached them. ‘Hello and welcome to our Petting Zoo!’ She crouched down in front of Lottie. ‘And what’s your name?’</p>
<p>‘Lottie.’ She said proudly, very excited at being asked her name by the smiling lady.</p>
<p>‘And is this your Mommy?’ the lady asked, looking at Alexis.</p>
<p>‘No, that Lexis,’ Lottie frowned at her.</p>
<p>‘Ew, no. I'm her sister, Alexis,’ Alexis quickly intervened, not wanting to be mistaken for her mother.</p>
<p>‘Hi, I’m Johnny Rose, their father,’ Johnny held out his hand for the lady to shake it. She apologised profusely for her mistake.</p>
<p>The lady went and got a baby chick for them to hold. She showed Lottie how to cup her hands on her lap, so that the chick could not escape. Alexis suggested that it might be best for her to have a go first, so Lottie could see how to do it, but Lottie was very insistent that she would go first. Johnny gave Alexis an apprehensive glance, but trusted the lady.</p>
<p>The chick was gently placed on Lottie’s lap, she cupped her hands as instructed. ‘Look Daddy,’ Lottie cried happily as the lady let go and Lottie was holding the chick all on her own.</p>
<p>‘I can see sweetheart, well done,’ Johnny encouraged her, watching carefully, ready to jump in and save the chick if necessary.</p>
<p>Alexis snapped some photos, impressed with her little sister. She had never seen a little chick before. </p>
<p>Lottie’s grasp on the chick got tighter and tighter as her excitement grew. Her eyes fixated on the small animal on her lap.</p>
<p>‘Lottie darling, why don’t you let go of the chick a little bit?’ Johnny suggested, as her grip around its throat tightened still. The eyes seemed to be popping out slightly.</p>
<p>‘Let’s let someone else hold the chick now,’ the lady replied, also slightly concerned for the chick’s welfare. The lady took the chick off Lottie and gave it to Alexis.</p>
<p>‘Dad, can you take some photos of me?’ Alexis requested. She might have been held hostage by Somali Pirates on David Geffen’s yacht, but she had never held a chick before.</p>
<p>Lottie stroked the chick gently as Alexis held it, in awe of the tiny animal. Alexis smiled as her little sister talked to the chick, she was in her element. </p>
<p>The lady took the chick away and brought out a baby bunny. Lottie’s pink top from Alexis had a bunny on it, so it was even more exciting for her than the chick. She squealed as the baby bunny came into sight. Lottie and Alexis held the baby bunny with Johnny taking pictures. Luckily, the bunny was too big for there to be a risk of Lottie squeezing it to death with love. She wasn't scared of the baby bunny, as long as it didn't move anywhere. </p>
<p>The lady then asked them if they wanted to feed a bottle to one of the lambs. Lottie was a little more scared at this, but with Johnny and Alexis’ encouragement, she absolutely loved it. She giggled away as the lamb drank from her bottle. </p>
<p>Johnny enjoyed photographing both Lottie and Alexis doing these activities for the first time. Alexis ended up enjoying it nearly as much as Lottie did. </p>
<p>They left the Petting Zoo and Lottie found the giant complex of hay bales. She stood in front of them, looking up in amazement as they towered over her.</p>
<p>Johnny shared a concerned look with Alexis. ‘Do you want to play on the tractors sweetheart?’ he asked her. The small pedal tractors were more Lottie sized for his liking. </p>
<p>Lottie had also noticed the tractors, so went over to start pedalling one. Johnny and Alexis went to the hay bales to watch, happy that she had not needed much persuasion. </p>
<p>‘Do they not have chairs here?’ Alexis grimaced as she cautiously sat down. </p>
<p>‘It would seem not honey, all part of the experience I'm sure,’ Johnny smiled at her. He too felt uncomfortable on them, but Lottie’s clear enjoyment made it worth it.</p>
<p>Lottie furiously pedalled all over the tractor area. Making the most of it. She loudly shouted ‘Beep, beep!’ and ‘Get out the way!’ if any other child came near her. Moira would be proud of her.</p>
<p>‘I think we need to review Moira’s driving habits,’ Johnny stated as he studied his daughter's driving. Lottie’s speech was coming on a lot, but he was concerned with how clearly she could say ‘Get out the way!’ It was almost as if she had heard it being said repeatedly. </p>
<p>‘I think you'll find you are just as bad as Mom, if not worse,’ Alexis replied, smiling at her sassy little sister, bossing around the much bigger children around her. ‘And get out the way is one of your sayings, not Mom’s.’</p>
<p>Johnny frowned at her comment, surely Moira said it most. He rarely used it. </p>
<p>Lottie eventually got bored of the tractors, after she had nearly run over several children, much to Johnny's concern and Alexis’ delight. Lottie was ready to tackle the hay bales. </p>
<p>After Lottie pleaded with Johnny, and Alexis comforted him that she would be fine, Lottie was allowed to enter. Johnny stood close, trying to see where she was at all times. He grew frustrated after he realised it was impossible. </p>
<p>‘Why don't you go in with her?’ Alexis suggested, ‘The tunnels are big enough for you.’</p>
<p>‘Or you could go in?’ Johnny replied as Lottie emerged. She had been told to keep coming back so they could check on her. Johnny was pleased that she was sticking to their agreement. </p>
<p>‘Lexis, you come too,’ Lottie took Alexis’ hand as she looked up expectantly at her big sister. </p>
<p>‘Yes Alexis, I think you should go in too,’ Johnny agreed encouragingly.</p>
<p>‘Fine!’ Alexis cried. ‘Just for you Lollipop,’ she scrunched up her nose as she booped Lottie’s. Alexis checked that there wasn't anyone around who would judge her for her actions, then followed her sister back into the hay bales. Alexis crawled quickly after her sister, struggling to keep up. The hay hurt her knees, but it wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be. </p>
<p>Lottie shouted back at her sister to hurry up when she was dragging behind. </p>
<p>‘I'm coming, Lollipop,’ Alexis would shout back at her. ‘You're a little smaller than me so it's easier!’</p>
<p>Johnny could normally work out where they were from their shouts at each other. He was glad that Alexis had come with them and seemed to be having a good time too. </p>
<p>They had many sessions of hand washing before having lunch, followed by a tractor trailer ride around the farm. Johnny popped Lottie on his lap and held onto her tightly, unimpressed with the lack of seat belts or comfortable seating. It seemed to be the theme of the day. </p>
<p>Alexis sat close to her father, also unhappy at the wooden seating and the close proximity at which they were to the random people sharing their journey. They were there to see the caged animals, not to be the caged animals. </p>
<p>Lottie walked sleepily to the car as they were ready to go home. Her time in the children's playpen had finished her off. Johnny and Alexis, also tired by that point, were happy to sit on the bench and not hay bales while they watched her play. </p>
<p>The car had sent Lottie to sleep immediately. Alexis offered to drive so that her father could have a quick doze too and she would get some peace and quiet.</p>
<p>Johnny and Lottie both awoke as Alexis pulled into the Motel. A still half asleep Johnny carried a suddenly fully awake and excitable Lottie into their room.</p>
<p>‘John, what happened? You look dreadful!’ Moira cried as they entered. She took Lottie off him.</p>
<p>‘I'm fine, Moira, I just woke up,’ he admitted sheepishly. </p>
<p>‘Mommy! Lottie cried. ‘Saw baby lamb and baby bunny and baby chick and tiny tractor and hay bale and big tractor!’ </p>
<p>‘Wow you have been busy,’ Moira smiled at her excitement, having barely heard any of the words in the middle. She was happy that they were back safely, but more importantly that they had completed this redundant exercise, without her being required to attend. </p>
<p>They sat down on the bed as Lottie and Alexis told Moira all about their day. Alexis came alive as they showed her their photos with the baby animals. Johnny quickly fell back asleep as he leant back on his pillow, despite his girls’ incessant chatter. Moira smiled at her sleeping husband, pulling a blanket over him and trying to get the girls to talk quieter. Their liveliness had made Moira forget all about her plan to force them all into showers as soon as they returned. She would have to get Stevie to change the sheets tomorrow. She wouldn’t have Farm Park germs all over their rooms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>